This research project is principally devoted to experimental studies of the role of modeling and vicarious processes in psychological functioning. One set of experiments examines the manner in which symbolic coding and rehearsal processes influence both observational learning of modeled response patterns and their long-term retention. A second series of studies is designed to clarify the mechanisms through which observation of modeled approach behavior vicariously extinguishes fears and behavioral inhibitions. Other studies are concerned with the behavior controlling function of vicarious reinforcement, and vicarious conditioning of affective reactions by witnessing the emotional responses of others while undergoing painful experiences. An additional set of experiments is concerned with the acquisition of self- reinforcement systems and their influential role in the regulation of human behavior.